


Make me

by liberatedpsycho



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberatedpsycho/pseuds/liberatedpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila planned on having a night out with her friend at a house-party, but they ended up at a rave. She doesn't complain though, as her eyes land on an attractive stranger, and she doesn't seem to be able to keep her distance for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -AU-
> 
> This one is all about Camren. I'm not sure how long it will be, depends on the feedback I get. Rated mature for future events ;) Enjoy.

Growing up, Camila's parents encouraged her to listen to Latin music. Later on in her life, she had the chance to further explore classical, indie and alternative rock, as well as everything else that had 'rock' in the title, thanks to her various boyfriends. Her passion was always pop and R&B though, which she knew will come in handy tonight.

"Camila! What the hell is taking you so long?" Dinah shouted from downstairs, rolling her eyes as her question was met by complete silence.

 

When Camila realised that her friend was getting somewhat frustrated, she finished adjusting her make-up and took a final look in her full-length mirror. She decided on wearing a cut-out white crop-top with ripped light jeans and high-heeled boots. She smoothed her jeans out with her palms and re-applied her lipstick, deciding it was probably time to go when she heard a not-so-quiet groan from Dinah downstairs.

 

"Really, Mila? This took you 3 years?" - asked Dinah while pointing at her friend's outfit. "You're hardly wearing anything!"

"Shut up, you rushed me." - said Camila, giving her a light slap on the shoulder as she started to walk out the front door.

 

"So, who is this friend of a friend who's party we're attending?" - asked Camila while looking over to her friend from the passenger's seat.

"Her name is Ally, she's the daughter of some rich business man. Parents out of the country, she's getting her rave on." Dinah replied, smirking to herself.

 

The rest of the car ride was spent with them singing along to the radio, and Camila telling Dinah to keep her eyes on the road, not her pocket mirror.

They soon found themselves at a location that wasn't as appealing as they would've thought. A warehouse - with pounding music and neon lights illuminating the otherwise completely dark space.

 

"I thought we're going to a house party...?" - Camila half-shouted over the music, curiosity and confusion still audible in her voice.

Dinah opened her mouth to reply, but closed it when her eyes landed on a guy who's been looking in her direction for a while. 

"Mila, this isn't actually that bad..." She said, giving the guy a quick wink and telling Camila to not go anywhere until she goes to get them a drink.

 

Before she could protest, Dinah was already squeezing herself through the crowd. The smell of sweat and weed was thick in the air, and at some point, Camila had green glow sticks thrust in her direction. She started to feel quite uncomfortable, as she wasn't used to being at these kind of parties. It's not that she didn't like to be at parties, she certainly did. She loved to dance, and she always felt relaxed when she was able to let herself go in the music. This whole place was just... different; and she couldn't quite decided if it was a bad or good different. Dinah still hasn't come back, and Camila started to worry. It soon faded, when she spotted her friend dancing with a tall, tanned guy, not too far away from her. Camila smiled to herself, she was glad that at least one of them was having fun. She only arrived minutes ago, but she already felt the urge to get some fresh air. She turned around in a hurry, resulting in her bumping into someone and spilling their drink. 

 

"I'm so, so sorry" - she stuttered as she looked at the young woman in front of her. She had her eyebrows raised as she was looking down at her now, soaked skirt.

"I didn't mean to-" She didn't get to finish as the other woman raised her hand, indicating that she didn't want to hear whatever Camila had to say.

"Yes, you did. You did mean to. You knocked my cup out of my hand. Club etiquette dictates that you don't. fucking. spill someone's drink on them."

"I apologise for-"

"For what? For being so incredibly rude?" - the angry woman huffed.

 

Camila was about to apologise again, when their conversation, that was mostly a stranger shouting at her, was interrupted by the DJs loud voice echoing through the droves of people. He said something about body-shots, and the not-so-friendly stranger soon disappeared from Camila's view. She sighed, and glanced around to find Dinah. However, it wasn't Dinah that her eyes landed on. Instead it was a woman, about the same age as Camila herself, dancing alone in the middle of the crowd, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings as her hands waved through the musky air like a fish cutting through fresh water. There was something so captivating about her long, somewhat curly hair bouncing off her shoulders as she moved to the beat of the song, her tight black dress hugged her body at all the right places and Camila found herself unable to look away as the stranger continued her sensual dance alone on the dance floor.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Take a picture, it will last longer" Dinah bellowed through the deafening music, while arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Oh no, that's- I wasn't-" Camila stuttered, failing to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks even in the almost completely dark room.

 Dinah grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her into a quieter area of the warehouse, hoping they could possibly exchange a few sentences without having to scream. They were now standing near the bathroom, waiting at the end of an unbelievably long queue. Dinah noticed that once in a while, Camila would glance around herself, eyes desperately searching for someone. Soon enough, Camila noticed the awkward silence between them, and the huge grin on her friend's face.

 "What?" She asked, as if she had no clue why her friend seemed so fascinated.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I was just wondering how much longer you would've stared at that girl if I didn't interrupt." She replied, giving Camila's shoulder a nudge.

"I wasn't staring. I was... observing."

"Oh yeah, because that doesn't sound creepy at all." Dinah chuckled.

"I wasn't looking at her for the reasons you might think. I just thought that she was a really good dancer, and she had great hair... and great legs, and hips..." Camila trailed off, closing her eyes for a split second, picturing the mysteriously attractive stranger again. Dinah smiled and told Camila to go back and do something spontaneous for once. Dinah was never one to shy away from possible opportunities which could result in a night full of action, but she knew that her friend was different. Perhaps, that's why they were always so close. This wasn't the first time Dinah attempted to encourage Camila to get her mack on, but she always seemed to pass. This time though, the sides of Camila's mouth curled up into a smile, showing off her perfect teeth, as she quickly spun around and pushed her way through sweaty bodies that pushed against her. It didn't take Dinah long to find another tempting stranger, soon enough she was dancing with him, moving her body to the beat.

 It didn't take Camila long to find who she was looking for. She knew that Dinah would want her to go up to the young woman, perhaps start dancing with her, but Camila didn't dare move. She just continued to watch her dance. Her stare must have been felt though, because a few seconds later the girl looked over at her, and before Camila even had a chance to allow her embarrassment to blossom, the woman's cheeks cracked into a soft smile as she continued her languid motions; eyes still locked firmly with Camila's.

 She itched to be closer to her- she couldn't explain why, but every inch of her body begged her to drift closer to this mystery woman with her beckoning gaze and flowing body. For a split second Camila actually considered the idea of approaching the woman, however, the thought was soon dismissed. She'd love to believe that she was brave, courageous even, but she was very well aware that she was none of those. She found that girl attractive, so what? She couldn't just go up to her and start dancing, that would be extremely uncomfortable and awkward, right? What if she wasn't even a lesbian? Or worse, she was, but didn't find the shorter girl as appealing as she did her? Camila's mind was flooded by questions, making it difficult for her to actually do anything other than stand in one place, her focus still held by piercing green eyes.

 She sighed in defeat, deciding that maybe getting that fresh air that she wanted earlier wouldn't be a terrible idea now. She turned on her heels, thus breaking eye contact, and made her way through the herd of drenched bodies. She exited the club and took a seat on the asphalt, her back leaning against the brick wall a feet away from the entrance of the club. She took a deep breath, the cool, autumn breeze somewhat relaxing her uneasy muscles and mind. At last, she closed her eyes, and she saw those piercing green eyes again; they were so vivid, so captivating and alive. She could see them clearly, even through the poorly lit dance floor. She saw something in those eyes, and she silently swore that if she ever had the chance, she would merrily risk embarrassing herself in hopes of admiring those eyes once again.

 Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder. She snapped her eyes open, expecting to see Dinah, however, her eyes landed on the mysterious girl who was now standing in front of her, a warm smile playing across her lips. " _This is it_ " Camila thought. _"Say something witty, something flirty_ " She silently encouraged herself. _"You technically had eye-sex, she is totally into you"_ Or so, she hoped.

 "You came after me?" She finally managed, her voice coming out much higher than she'd hoped. "I thought you would." She continued, trying her best at flirting, and failing miserable as her 'sexy' smile ended up looking somewhat forced and awkward.

"Actually, I was about to ask you for a lighter..." The woman replied, releasing a quiet chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually my first time writing, ever... So, don't be too hard on me. Open for suggestions though :))


	3. Chapter 3

_** Camila's  POV. ** _

All I wanted in that moment was for the ground to open up and swallow me into it's infinite darkness, because being in a seething abyss would've been much better than facing the humiliation I had just endured. Really Camila? What was I thinking? I couldn't possibly smack myself  in front  of the green-eyed girl, but damn, I'd deserve it. I know that I made a complete idiot of myself and officially lost any chance of even having a lucid conversation with her, and perhaps the fact that I struggle to form a single word at the moment isn't helping my situation.

"Oh... I - Oh... I mean, I didn't, I don't really-  uhm ..." This is not happening. I took a deep breath in  an attempt to calm my now skittering heartbeat. I was about to try and form a coherent sentence once again before I heard another chuckle escape those undeniable attractive lips. 

"It's okay." She waved her hand in front of herself  dismissively. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before she spoke up again.

"I did see you  in there, you know." She said, just above a whisper, but seemingly making sure that I heard every word. She looked down, and caught my eyes. Her green orbs were simply  breath taking. It seemed like  they were looking right into me, I felt completely exposed to them.

"You did?" I asked the most pointless question. Of course she did , she looked you straight in the eye. I really need to get myself together. No more embarrassing moments for tonight. 

"Yes. I was dancing, until I waited for my girlfriend to get me a drink. I saw you looking at me." She replied. She is very straightforward, that's for sure. I have to admit, I'm a bit mesmerised my her raspy voice. But did she say girlfriend? Oh God, did she see me so openly checking her out?

"I thought I knew you from somewhere. Honest mistake. Sorry about it." I tried to save what's left to save. Am I really that girl? I came to a party where I'm supposed to be having fun for the first time in months, and of course, the girl that I happen to like has  a girlfriend. This night definitely isn't ending the way  I thought it would. At least it can't be much worse than this, right?

"So, you're telling me you didn't check me out?" Oops, there it is. 

"What? No! Of course not... I was- I mean, listen-" I smacked myself  inwardly  at my miserable attempt  to defend what's left of my dignity.

"It's okay." She said. I looked up and caught her eyeing me, starting from my legs, and slowly moving her emerald orbs up until she met mine again. "You're not so bad y ourself."  Completely speechless. 

She gave me a last crooked smile and turned back, starting to make her way back to the club. This was bad, she couldn't have possibly made a move on  me. I mean, she has a girlfriend, right? This is complete nonsense, yet, I found myself almost jumping up from the cold concrete floor.

"Hey! I didn't catch your name." I shouted, as she now stood in front of the entrance.

"That's because I never told you." She rested the palm of her hand on the door frame while she once again gave me that look that made my knees weak. For what reason, I have no clue. When I gave her no reply, she spoke up again.

"Get me a lighter and  find me. I will tell you my name then." And with that, she entered the warehouse again, not even giving me a chance to reply. Not that I could anyway. I was completely speechless. I had mixed emotions about this whole situation, that's for sure. I decided to use my head and think about it logically. Yes, she is indeed very attractive and charming. Her smile is stunning and her eyes make me want to know her better. However, she did mention that she has a girlfriend. 

Some time passed, I'm not entire sure how much, it could have been minutes, or an hour for all I know; but after all, I made my choice. It's not every day that I feel this way about a complete stranger. We've literally exchanged about 7 words but my mind keeps drifting back to those full lips and emerald eyes. I'm not much of a risk taker, but I will take one now. I spotted a younger man smoking near the sidewalk, and I asked him if I could have a lighter. Fortunately, he gave me one. I almost ran to the entrance, and stepped into the club  again, the smell of sweat and extremely strong alcohol hitting me straight away. 

I squeezed myself through the pile of bodies effortlessly moving to the beat of the thumping music. I came to a less crowded area near the bar, and stood on my tip toes to try and get a better look at the dance floor. I figured that the mystery stranger would be showing off her incredible moves again, and I soon realised I was right, as I spotted her a few feet away from me swaying her hips just in time to the beat. I felt that strange itch again, the urge to be close to her, but this time, I didn't fight it. I drifted closer,  until I stood a few inches behind her. I slowly put my hand on her shoulder to make sure she's aware of my presence, as she now stopped her movements. 

She slowly turned her head around and her green eyes were once again piercing through mine. I took a moment to enjoy the tension between us, before I remembered what I  approached her for.

"Here." I said, as I held up the lighter in front of her. She now turned around completely, facing me.  She attempted to take it from me, bu t I snapped my hand back suddenly, preventing her from getting the desired object.

"You first." I said, and I saw her smirking even in the dim lights of the warehouse.

I felt slender fingers holding my wrist as she started to gently pull me outside. The simple touch of her fingers sent little waves of electricity all through my body, and to be completely honest, it freaked me out.

We exited the club once again, and she let go of my wrist. Damn it. 

"So, what's your name?" I asked. The curiosity was very much evident in my voice, but at that point, I couldn't care less. She was standing a few inches away from me, and for the first time tonight, I actually had the chance to really look at... her.  Not just her eyes, hair, lips and curves. But notice  just how incredibly delicate her skin looked, and admire her long eyelashes  that brushed on her cheek every time she blinked. Oh no, am I creepy? I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of all the inappropriate things running through my head. 

She gave me a warm smile, and I saw her open her mouth as if she wanted to reply, but we were interrupted by another voice coming from the entrance.

"What are you doing out here? I've been looking for you for the past 20 minutes, I thought something happened " The woman who the voice belonged to was very... good-looking. She had long black hair with blue highlights, her make-up was spot on, accentuating her hazel eyes perfectly and the denim short she was wearing made her curves look almost irresistible. Oh no, is she the girlfriend?

I saw the mystery girl with the piercing green orbs roll her eyes before replying.

"Since when are you my babysitter, Mani?" 

"Since I've known you. If I wasn't looking out for you, you would probably end up in a creepy dudes cabin and I wouldn't be there to save your ass."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm coming." She replied and started walking towards the door, her friend, or girlfriend? already en tering  the warehouse again. Before she stepped inside, she turned back and looked into my eyes again, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Lauren."

"What?" I asked, blinking rap idly, as I tried to concentrate on anything other than her lips. I heard another, almost inaudible chuckle escape those lips. 

"My name. It's Lauren."  She replied, still looking me in the eye with her piercing gaze. 

"I'm Camila."

"Glad to meet you, Camila." Hearing her say my name was something else. It was official. I was really into her. No point of being in denial Camila. 

"Same here... I'll see you around?" 

"Perhaps." And with that, she joined her friend in the noisy halls of the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Two weeks have passed and Camila settled back into her normal routine. University was tough, that's no secret. However, she had to work extra hard for the past few weeks with her finals just around the corner. She was majoring in Foreign Languages and Literature. She was always fascinated by different cultures, and being of a Cuban background herself, she deemed it appropriate to choose the mentioned course. She enjoyed studying languages, new words and phrases that might not occur in the English dictionary never failed to impress her. Languages weren't her only passion though, there was something else. Dancing. Although she never considered herself a professional dancer, she enjoyed doing it, and thought that that is all that matters. As long as you love and enjoy what you're doing, you can't be doing it wrong. For that exact reason, she decided to take up dance as well. She has her classes every Friday, from morning until late afternoon, thus it didn't intervene with her studies much. 

She was making her way down to the dance studio, her hair up in a messy bun, wearing loose-fitting grey pants and a white tank top. She always chose to go for the casual wear, since she felt much more comfortable moving around in clothes that weren't sticking to her skin. Her navy blue sneakers always seemed appropriate for Hip-Hop, therefore they were always her first choice.

Camila stopped a couple of feet away from the dance studio to take in her surroundings. She noticed the clear blue sky where the sun slowly warmed the air, all while drying the morning dew. She smiled as she saw little kids chasing one another in a park just across the road. The air was thick with the smell of lilacs and freshly cut grass, and for the first time in weeks, Camila felt completely relaxed. She was looking forward to letting her remaining stress  go during practice today, and so she entered the studio. 

She was almost the last one to arrive, and her instructor told her and the rest of the class to gather around because she had something important to share with them.

"I hope you're all having a great morning, but in case you aren't, don't worry, you will be in about ten minutes." said the woman, clapping her hands together to demonstrate her excitement. After she took a breather, she continued. "We have visitors coming in from Fordham University!"

"THE Fordham University? You mean, the  it's-impossible-to-get-in-here-unless-you're-the-best-of-the-best Fordham?" - asked a brunette boy from the back of the studio. 

"Yes, exactly from there. Three young women will perform for us today, and I had the chance to watch a few of their professional choreographies online, and although they are the same age as you, you have a lot to learn from them." 

Camila was flooded by feelings of shock, anxiety, but most importantly, excitement. She was looking forward to learning new moves from students that were definitely more experienced than she was. About 10 more minutes passed with her and the rest of the class making small talk, talking about the pressures of  Uni  and discussing their plans for the weekend, when finally, there was a knock on the door. The teacher almost jumped up from her seat, and hurriedly made her way to the door, not wanting to make her special visitors wait. She swung the door open, and grinned from ear to ear as she spotted the three young woman standing by the entrance. Camila had her back to the door, as she was trying to fish her water bottle out of her backpack. While she still struggled to get hold of the desired object, her teacher started to speak again, her tone  much more collected this time, as she tried to make a good first impression.

"Class, please welcome these three incredibly talented young women  from Fordham University. Ladies, please tell us your names and a few things about yourself ."

"Hi everyone, my name is  Normani , I study at Fordham as you all know, and I'm Beyoncé's long lost daughter." She said, obviously trying to break the ice, and almost everyone in the class started giggling. Camila would've laughed too, if she wasn't occupied with unpacking her whole backpack, in hopes that she didn't leave her water bottle home.

"Hey, I'm Allison, but please call me Ally. Although I'm the height of a twelve year old, I promise I'm 19." The class, including the instructor,  responded to Ally with an ' aaw ', all endeared by the young woman who  seemed to reflect positivity from every inch of her being.   


At this point, Camila was pretty positive that she isn't going to find her water. She admitted defeat and started stuffing her clothes back into her backpack, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice talk, and her head snapped back instantly.

"Hello everyone. I'm Lauren, and I bet you all $20 that none of you can pronounce my surname."


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Camila froze instantly  as her hazel eyes locked with the emerald greens once again. Lauren had a smug smile plastered across her face which revealed that she remembered the brunette girl . A few seconds of silence passed, but for Camila, it felt like hours. After meeting Lauren at the warehouse two weeks ago, she tried to keep herself busy in order to think about anything but the green-eyed girl. It worked during the day, as she had a lot to do in school. However, during the night, her thoughts involuntarily kept wandering back to Lauren; the way her perfect curves moved to the beat of the rhythm, how her slender fingers curled around Camila's wrist when she pulled her outside, how she trapped her full lips between her teeth before she left.  Camila shook her head, and after all, it was her that broke eye-contact as Ally spoke up. 

"We thought that it would be best if we saw you guys perform something first. That way we could see what you already know and what could be improved." 

Camila's mind was racing, and she figured it would be best if she went to the bathroom  for a minute. She couldn't even think properly at the moment,  nevermind  perform in front of Lauren. She got up quickly and excused herself. Although she was trying to get to the bathroom in a hurry, before she entered ,  she glanced back at Lauren, who's smile was still intact. Camila looked at her lips for a split second before she pushed the bathroom door open and stepped inside.  She stumbled to the sink, took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. 

"Keep it cool.  I can't act like a fool again ." She thought to herself. It was hard to believe that Lauren was  only a few feet away from her. Her heart suddenly kicked into overdrive as the reality of the situation dawned on her. _Lauren was a few feet away from her_.  A few minutes passed with Camila doing nothing else but trying to come to a conclusion. She considered staying in the bathroom until Lauren and the other two girls left, but that would just be plain rude, wouldn't it? She didn't understand why exactly she was feeling so nervous. It felt like she was about to perform in front of a whole arena of people, the butterflies in her stomach blossoming with every passing minute. After all, she decided it was probably time to exit the bathroom, before someone would come to check if she was  doing okay. After one last deep breath, she slowly pushed the bathroom door open and started making her way back to her group. 

By the time she got there, her classmates were just finishing their performance. The three visitors clapped as well as the instructor, and congratulated the group on their excellent routine. Camila made her way to her teacher, keeping her head down to avoid locking eyes with Lauren. She couldn't risk embarrassing herself again by demonstrating just how much simple eye-contact could make her blush. Once she reached her instructor, she apologised for taking so long, explaining that she wasn't feeling very well. The older woman waved it off, assuring her that it was okay. Their conversation was cut short when  Normani  started talking.

"Guys, that was incredible! Congratulations, really. Although we loved your performance, I feel like we could boss it up a little, don't you think?" She turned to her side, clearly asking Ally. 

"Definitely. Is there any type of dance that you would want to see, and eventually, mix with your performance?" 

"Maybe... Bachata?"  A girl from the back suggested. Everyone started cheering, and it was obvious that they loved the idea.  Normani  and Ally gave each other a look and waited a few more seconds until everyone was quiet again. 

"Bachata it is then. Lucky for us, we have the perfect girl for the job."  Normani  almost squealed while pointing at Lauren . Ally joined her excitement as she started to clap and encouragingly put a hand on her friend's  shoulder. The black-haired girl didn't seem shy though. She smiled and nodded, as the class once again broke into a mess of cheers and clapping as Lauren took her place directly in front of them.

"I can't do this alone though. As much as I love to dance with these two dorks" She said looking to her left where Ally and  Normani  stood. "I would much rather take a volunteer and start teaching you something." 

Camila was now sitting at the back;  she figured the farther away she was from Lauren, the least she can embarrass herself. After Lauren asked for a volunteer though, Camila looked up, and felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach once again, as she stared into the older girl's  eyes. She was about to speak up, but she was interrupted by the same brunette boy that asked about Fordham University earlier. 

"I would love to dance with you... I mean, who wouldn't?" He wet his lips after finishing his sentence and eyed Lauren from head to toe, giving her a suggestive look. 

"You can dance with me once you learn how to control your hormones." Lauren shot back, and the frown that Camila had on her face quickly mended into a soft smile. She heard a few of her classmates chuckle under their breaths, and the previously  confident boy now bowed his head down in defeat.

"I would suggest Camila, she is one of my best students, but she mentioned that she wasn't feeling very well, isn't that right?" The concern in the teacher's voice was evident. 

" Uhm ..." Camila swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "I had a little headache earlier.. b-but, I would love to try. I'm sure that I still have a lot to learn." 

  
"Well then, up you get." 

Camila followed her instructor's directions and got up, shyly starting to walk past her classmates and up to the front. For the whole time, she had her eyes fixated on the ground, even once she reached Lauren. She stood next to her, but didn't dare look into those charming green-eyes. Lauren gave a knowing look to Ally, who just nodded and started looking for a certain song on her  Ipod . Lauren turned to face Camila, however the brunette girl averted her gaze, looking down and fumbling with her fingers. 

"Don't be nervous, just follow me." Lauren said, and took hold of one of Camila's hands.  The younger girl couldn't bare it anymore. She looked up and saw the slightest hint of mischief in those endearing green orbs. 

_"Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?"_ Camila thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there's isn't a lot of action in this chapter, but I think that build-up is important


	6. Chapter 6

Camila's thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of music filling the room. She recognised the song straight away, and her cheeks turned a bright colour of red , as she took a few steps back wards. ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl8fV1jUQPs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl8fV1jUQPs) ) 

_ I look and stare  _

_ so deep in your eyes _

_ I touch on you _

_ more and more every time  _

Camila watched without so much as blinking as Lauren started to sway her hips in perfect rhythm. The green-eyed girl started to make her way agonisingly slowly towards Camila, never stopping the  circular movement of her perfect curves.

_ When you leave  _

_ I'm begging you not to go _

_ Call your name two, _

_ three times in a row _

After the second verse Lauren was only inches away from Camila. She decided to close the distance and put her hand on Camila's right cheek. She guided the brunette's hands  and placed it on her waist.  Lauren was happy with her outfit choice; black shorts and a very low cut black crop- top. Due to the excess  skin, Camila had the privilege  to feel  the older girl's skin under her fingertips rather than the fabric of her clothing. With her free hand, Lauren took hold of Camila's upper left thigh and pulled it between her legs. The surprise was evident on Camila's face, but when she started to move her upper body in time with the beat, Lauren knew that she didn't mind. 

_ Such a funny thing  _

_ for me to try to explain _

_ How I'm feeling and  _

_ my pride is the one to blame _

Lauren pulled Camila flush against her body, and with the younger girl's thigh still between her legs, she started rolling her hips, thus sensually grinding on Camila, never breaking eye-contact. She moved her hands behind Camila's head, her forearm resting on the brunette's  shoulders, and started clicking to the rhythm . Their movements were in perfect synch by the chorus of the song, and Lauren started whispering the words in Camila's ear, rolling her hips further into the other girl's. 

_ Got me looking so _

_ crazy right now, your touch _

_ got me looking so _

_ crazy right now  _

Camila's breath hitched, as she felt Lauren's lips so close to her ear, her warm breath sending small shivers  down her spine . Due to their  close proximity and Lauren's raspy voice, Camila was on fire.  All the way from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes; her hormones raged. Suddenly, Lauren  removed herself from Camila's thigh and span around in one swift motion . After her graceful spin, she pressed her behind against Camila's front and continued  her sensual movements.

_ Got me hoping you'd  _

_ save me right now, your kiss _

_ got me hoping you'd _

_ save me right now _

Various whistles could be heard  from the students who had the privilege to watch the performance. However, Camila and Lauren heard nothing .  It was only them and the music.  With Lauren's back still firmly  pressed against the brunette's front, Camila decided to  make a bold move and placed her hands on either side of Lauren's hips. She then pulled  her closer , squeezing the last bit of  air out from between their bodies.

_ Looking so crazy  _

_ you're love's got me looking _

_ got me looking so  _

_ crazy  in  love _

 

As the last verse came, Lauren tilted her head backwards, resting it on Camila's shoulder , whispering , as her lips slightly grazed her ears.

_ " Uh oh uh oh uh oh  oh  no  no..." _

The song ended and the entire room  broke out in a loud mixture of clapping, whistling and encouraging  words.  Much to Camila's dislike, Lauren detached  herself from her and started to thank the  herds of people praising their performance. Camila  suddenly shivered, no longer having  the warmth of Lauren's body pressed against hers.  She took a moment to collect herself before making her way back to her seat , smiling kindly at some of the students that clapped for her. As she sat down, Lauren once again stood in front of the class  alongside  a grinning Ally and  Normani . 

"Wow, that was... intense . "  said  Normani , all the while looking  between a now flustered  Camila and Lauren.

"Thanks Mani.  I thought so too. I was actually going to  ask if-" Lauren was interrupted by a buzzing  sound. She fished her phone out of her backpack, looked at the  class apologetically and answered it.

"Hello ? … Yeah hey it's me... What?... Now?... But... Woah, woah  okay slow down... Give me five minutes  okay?... Okay. Bye."

Ally and Normani  tried their best to distract the rest of the room while Lauren was on the phone, however, all eyes  and ears were fixed on the black haired girl. After she hang up the phone, she picked her backpack  up and turned to Ally. "That was Maia... I have to go. I'm  sorry, but you know how she is... It's an emergency."

(For visual:  [ https://instagram.com/p/4Ho_AVqQQo/?taken-by=maiamitch ](https://instagram.com/p/4Ho_AVqQQo/?taken-by=maiamitch) )

Ally pulled Lauren aside and started to not so quietly whisper to her.

"What do you mean you have to go? We can't do  our number without you Lo."

"I know, I know. Can we re- schedule?" Lauren asked apologetically. 

"You might want to ask  the teacher that." replied Ally, patting Lauren on the shoulder and then adding- "But I hope everything is okay  with Maia. Call me and Mani later and let us know, okay?" Lauren nodded and made  her way to the teacher,  who was a bit clueless about what might be going on. The green-eyed girl explained that something very important came up, and that she would be happy to teach a few  extra hours next time to make up for her departure today. The  instructor understood of course, and told Lauren  that there was no problem at all. 

Camila sat quietly in her seat ,  observing the scene  in front of her. After the way she danced with Lauren, she couldn't take her eyes off  of the girl.  She heard  most of what was said, which left her confused. 

" _ Who is Maia? Why does Lauren have to leave? Am I going _ _to see her again_? " she thought, but before her mind could go on with it's endless  number of questions, she was snapped back to reality by a raspy voice , belonging to  the girl with emerald eyes, calling  her name.

"Camila..."

" Uhm , oh- yeah, sorry, what? "

" Thank you for being my partner today.  You seem like you know what you're doing.  I'm impressed by your moves." she said,  sending her signature smirk towards Camila.

"That's  not - the  only - thing  you are - impressed by-." replied Normani , coughing in between words to  try and make her sentence less audible. However , when she received a death glare from Lauren and a shy smile from Camila, it was obvious that the two girls heard very clearly.

Lauren said her goodbyes to  Ally and  Normani , promising to call them later, and thanked the class and the teacher for having her today . Before she exited the studio, she turned back and gave Camila a little wave and a half smile, which Camila gladly reciprocated. Camila heard the  voices of Ally and  Normani  talking in the background, but her eyes were fixated on the spot Lauren stood at moments before, her clarity of  mind blurred by piercing green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like.. woah... ages. But I was studying in Italy, so I was quite busy. However, I have my summer break soon so expect more frequent and longer chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

 

After practice, Camila headed back to her dorm. As soon as she opened the door, she was almost tackled to the floor by a seemingly very excited Dinah.

"A little birdy, a.k.a  gossip queen Tracy McAdams, told me that you had visitors from Fordham today?" After Camila regained her composure , she simply shrugged and threw her backpack on the floor.

"Oh no  no no ...  Chancho , you can't pretend that you weren't freaking out. Did you blow their minds with your moves? Oh no... Did you trip?"  Dinah seemed to be full of questions, and this time Camila couldn't hide the smile that was slowly, but surely creeping it's way up her lips. She made her way to the couch, that was  positioned near the TV, and motioned for Dinah to join her. The Polynesian girl didn't need to be told twice. 

"Yeah, it's true; and no, surprisingly I didn't embarrass myself too much." Camila tried her best to play it cool, not wanting to reveal her not-so-subtle crush. She knew that Dinah would freak out if she knew just how close she got with Lauren today. 

"Yes, okay. Carry on." 

"There's nothing to carry on, that was it. They came, showed us a few moves and left. The end.  Finito ." The brown-eyed girl held the remote towards the TV and flicked through the channels.

"You're getting on my last nerve here  Chanch . Spit it out." She gave the girl a pointed look, and crossed her arms.

Camila thought for a moment, but realised that there's no point in  fighting Dinah on this, because at the end of the day, she knows Camila better than anyone else. 

"Alright... I might have  had a moment with one of the girls." said the brown eyed girl, trying to unsuccessfully  hide her blushing.

Dinah raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, but stayed quiet for the time being, silently signalling for Camila to carry on.

"BUT it doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure she has a girlfriend. It was great to dance with her and all, you know, have her so close to me. We were technically grinding on each other in front of my whole class and my instructor. But it wasn't inappropriate. It was sensual and delicate yet passionate and sexy." Camila explained, throwing her head back on the couch and covering  her eyes with her hands, releasing a long sigh.

"First of all,  ew ." replied Dinah, making a face, thus causing Camila to giggle at her friend's silliness. 

"Second of all, if you liked her that much, why didn't you ask if she  _ actually _  has a girlfriend?"

"I mean, she's gorgeous. Why wouldn't she have one?"

"Well, I know a certain someone who could easily find out for you  Chanch ." As Camila looked into her friend's eyes, she could make out the mischief. The fact that she had a huge grin on her face also helped Camila realise that she was up to no good.

"Oh no, Dinah, no. You won't even go near her. I've embarrassed myself enough already."

"Come  ooon  Mila, you're no fun! It's not like I'd go up to her and be like ' Heeey  person-I've-never-seen-before-in-my-entire-life, my friend who technically had sex with you in front of her entire class would love to share a few-  actually no, a lot of sweet lady kisses with you." Dinah couldn't help but laugh when Camila glared at her. Her smart remark earned a quite strong shove from the brunette . 

"Is there even a point in me trying to fight you on this?" asked Camila, sighing in defeat.

" Uhm ... Nope, absolutely not. So, next Friday I'm joining you and your mysterious crush in your class." replied Dinah, with a sense of finality in her tone. 

"Alright. Whatever." Camila shrugged, and turned to face the TV. Dinah just smiled, and got up from the couch to make her way to the bathroom. Before she closed the door behind her, Camila spoke up.

"By the way, you've seen her before." said the brunette girl, her eyes still focusing on the TV.

"Who?" Dinah asked, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Who do you think  doofus ? The girl from Fordham." This time Camila locked eyes with the Polynesian girl, chuckling quietly. 

"Girl, I literally worked my ass off during rehearsals today, don't make fun of me. I can't be on top of my game 24/7  chica ... And where do I know her from?"

"Guess you have to wait and find out yourself." replied Camila, turning her attention back on the TV.

Dinah rolled her eyes and was about to enter the bathroom when she remembered something. 

"Hey, what's her name again? Because I guess you weren't lame enough to not ask her that."

Camila smiled lightly and looked down at her hands, fumbling with her fingers.

"Lauren... her name is Lauren." 

\-------

It was a Sunday morning; the sun just began to shine through  Lauren's bedroom's curtains, when she heard her alarm clock buzz at an obnoxiously loud volume. She groaned and pushed a pillow over her head in a pathetic attempt to suppress the noise. When she realised that the buzzing wasn't going to stop any time soon, she threw her hands in the direction of her alarm and after a few unsuccessful attempts, she finally turned it off. 

She stared up at her ceiling, debating whether it was worth getting  up or not. On one hand, it was a Sunday after all, and on weekends she usually catches up with her much needed beauty sleep and binge watches series. On the other hand however,  it was Sunday,  so perhaps getting up and going to the library to study wouldn't be a terrible idea.

Lauren had an internal debate with herself, but she decided on paying a visit to the library, and catching up on her English assignment. She rolled out of bed, and opened her closet to decide what to wear. She ended up pulling on a black tank- top with matching black jeans. She then went to the bathroom to do her usual morning routine, except putting on make-up, since she didn't think it was necessary for the library. 

About half an hour later, she was jogging down the stairs, looking for her car keys. 

"Hmm... smells good." Lauren hummed as she reached the kitchen and spotted Ally already making waffles for breakfast.

"Good morning  Laur , and do not touch the waffles  yet. They're almost all ready, I'm sure you can wait a few more minutes." Ally moved to the sink and started placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher while her waffles were getting ready. 

"I actually can't, I need to run to the library, but tell Mani I said good morning, I guess she's still sleeping." 

"Yeah, as usual." Ally gave Lauren a playful eye roll and moved back to sit down by the counter.

"Oh by the way, have you seen my car keys?" 

"Yeah, right there..." Ally pointed to a spot next to the couch in the living room.

"Oh... right. Thanks  Allycat . I'll see you later on today."

"See  yaa!"  said Ally just as Lauren hurriedly made her way out the front door. 

\-------

Camila was pulling out of her University's car park, her books next to her on the passenger seat. She loved Su ndays, especially when it was raining. Earlier that day it was quite sunny, however just as she entered her car, the sky's tar-black clouds started moving towards her, plotting out the old-gold colour of the sun . People ran for cover outside and umbrellas were opened as the clouds spat out their beads of water. 

Camila was calm. She found the musical chime of raindrops outside her window rather relaxing. On days like these, she liked to think. Think about everything and nothing in particular. However, for the past few days her mind involuntarily kept wondering back to emerald orbs. She knew that it was stupid, and that crushes like these never end well, but she couldn't help herself. 

The brunette girl shook her head to rid her mind of her thoughts just as she saw a spare parking space. Just as she signalled to take the mentioned space, a grey pick-up truck pulled into it. Camila honked several times, each honk fuelling her frustration even more when the other car didn't move. She huffed and hopped out of her car to confront the other driver. As she made her way to the car, she froze in place. It was Lauren.

She was too busy trying to reach her books on the back seat of her truck to notice Camila, therefore the brunette had time to run back into the safety of her own car. She started the engine and parked a few cars  ahead of Lauren. She observed the girl from her side mirror. 

Moments later, Lauren existed her car and hurriedly  made her way to the library with a few books in hand. Camila pressed her forehead against her steering wheel, and thought for a moment. Entering the library would mean that she'd have to face Lauren, and probably engage in a conversation, which Camila is clearly not very good at. 

  
"Damn it, might as well." said the brunette girl before exiting her car. She pulled the hood of her hoodie on and  tried to shield her books from the rain as much as she could.  She made her way towards the library, and paused for a few seconds before entering.  As she hesitantly opened the door , she came face to face with Lauren, who seemed to be about to leave. 

"Hi! Camila, right?" exclaimed Lauren, exiting the library to stand by the entrance next to Camila.

"Y-yeah, yes. And you're.... Lauren...?" stuttered the brown eyed girl, despite trying really hard to play it cool.

"Yup, that would be me." Lauren released a chuckle, and Camila had to restrain herself from staring at her lips. A few seconds of silence passed, when the brunette spoke up.

"Were you about to leave?" asked Camila.

"Yeah, not for long though, I'm just a bit cold so I figured I'd run home to get a hoodie."

"Oh, I have a spare one in my car." blurted out the brown-eyed girl.

"I mean... You don't have to-, I just thought that maybe-…  Nevermind ." She shook her head and looked down at her shoes in embarrassment.

"No no, sure. I would owe you one. I don't really have much time to waste so that hoodie would help a lot." Lauren moved her hand under Camila's chin and lifter her head up, forcing the other girl to look into her eyes. She gave the brunette her signature smirk, and Camila was speechless for a few seconds.

"I'll be right back." and with that, Camila made her way to her car , almost stumbling over her own feet,  the feeling of Lauren's warm fingers not quite leaving her skin.


	8. Chapter 8

 

After a few moments of searching her car, Camila finally got hold of her hoodie and started making her way back to Lauren. She made sure to silently encourage herself, hoping that she will be able to keep her cool for the rest of their time together.  

As she  got closer to the entrance , she realised that  Lauren  was talking to a young woman who seemed awfully familiar.  She was only a few steps away from the two girls, who seemed to be very engaged in their conversation. Camila noticed how the young woman seemed to be hanging onto every word that left Lauren's lips. 

When Camila reached the entrance, Lauren looked at her and smiled kindly before turning to the other woman. 

"Maia, this is Camila. We met when I was teaching  her class with Mani and Ally." explained Lauren, Then, she turned to Camila.

"Camila, this is Maia..." 

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" Camila regretted her question as soon as she asked it. She didn't want to know if they were going out, Maia was physically flawless. Camila thought she stood no chance against a girl like her, but curio sity  warred with fear, and as usual, her curio sity  got the best of her.  

" Uhm ,  acc -" Lauren didn't get a chance to finish when Maia almost bellowed an answer to Camila's question. 

"Yes! I'm Lauren's girlfriend, and she's mine." she said, and put her arm around Lauren's shoulder. Lauren gave a half smile and nodded.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You seem really familiar..." asked Maia while looking Camila up and down.

Camila thought for a moment, and then it suddenly hit her. 

" Uhm ... No... I-I don't think so." she stuttered. 

"Wait... I remember! You're the girl from the warehouse, the one that ruined my skirt with your drink." 

"I didn't mean to, it was an honest accident." Camila looked down at her feet in embarrassment. 

"Let it be Maia, I'm sure she didn't spill it on you on purpose." Lauren looked at Camila and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Whatever. That skirt didn't stay on me for long anyway." Maia  looked at Lauren, winked, and gave her a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go." The green-eyed girl removed Maia arm from around her shoulder.

"Alright, alright. Can you take me home? My ride here ditched me." 

"No, I have to study, but here, take my car." She handed the keys to the girl and motioned to her car.

"But... how will you get home then?"  Camila's head suddenly snapped up after Maia's question.

"I can take you home... If you want..."  she said. 

Lauren looked at Camila and bit her lip, followed by a warm smile. 

"I would really appreciate that." and with that, she turned to Maia and raised her eyebrows, signalling for the girl that it's time for her departure. Maia let out an exasperated sigh, but made her way to Lauren's car nevertheless. Lauren waited until she pulled out of the parking space and made her way down the road, then she turned back to face Camila. 

"Sorry about her... She's a little..." She put her hand behind her neck and started scratching it lightly which clearly showed her discomfort. 

"Intense. I could tell." Camila finished her sentence, and gave her an understanding smile, which Lauren gladly reciprocated. 

They just stayed quiet  for a while, neither of them wanting to break the comfortable silence between them. Emerald eyes stared into hazel ones, all the while the downpour  subsided into a low drizzle.  At last, Lauren broke eye contact. She looked down at her feet and then back to Camila. She gave her her signature smirk and took hold of one of the bru nette's hands. Tiny jolts of electricity started to shoot all throughout Camila's body just from that simple touch. However, when Lauren bowed and slowly lifted Camila's knuckles to her lips, the brown-eyed girl felt her knees weakening and her heart kick into overdrive. 

Camila just stared at Lauren as she slowly let go of her hand, the feel of her oh-so-soft lips burning into her skin. 

"Hand-kissing is a gesture that indicates  gratitude and courtesy  by one person  toward another. I wasn't sure how else to thank you,  soo ... Thanks." After Lauren's brief explanation, she let out a quiet laugh, which was music to Camila's ears.

_"Oh, I can think of a few other ways you could've thanked me..."_   Camila shook her head to rid her mind of her inappropriate thoughts, and noticed that Lauren shivered. She  quickly handed her the hoodie and watched  as the green-eyed girl pulled it on. She noticed the faint half-smile on Lauren's  lips  when she  saw  the tiny banana figure right in the middle of the grey hoodie. Camila's cheeks became even more red, if that's possible.

"You're welcome by the way, it's nothing really." she said.  Lauren smiled and slowly nodded. She then turned to face the entrance of the library, and opened the door, gesturing for Camila to enter before her . The brunette girl didn't need to be told twice, and with a broad grin , she slipped through the door, followed closely by Lauren. 

"What do you have to study?" asked  the dark haired girl , while they made their way through the endless numbers of books.

"Not much actually. I have to look over my Literature notes and after that I'm planning on reading a little. What about you?" They found a spare table at the back of the library, next to several bookshelf, and sat down opposite each other. 

"English, English  aaand  some more English. " Lauren started arranging her books on the table. She picked up a pen  and  notebook and absentmindedly started to take a few notes.

Camila didn't want to come off as being creepy, so she tried to keep her eyes to herself and her own notes. However, once in a while she would glance at Lauren and notice how she would furrow her eyebrows when she got stuck, as well as grin proudly and nod her head the slightest bit  when she got the hang of a question. 

Camila  finished her school work rather quickly , so she decided to get something to read. She looked around for a bit from her seat, and a book on the top shelf near their  table caught her attention. She hopped up from her seat and tried to get the book;  with no luck though, as she was clearly way too short to reach it. She even jumped a little, in case that would help.  She was about to turn back and stand on a chair in hopes to get the desired object, when she saw Lauren reaching up and easily obtaining the book.

"Thanks, you didn't ha-" Camila's sentence came to an abrupt stop when Lauren looked down at the book and let out a rather loud giggle.

"What's so funny?" questioned Camila.

"Just, aw man." Lauren moved her thumb to remove a shed of tear that escaped the corner of her eye from the laughing.  "Nicholas Sparks? Really?"

"Yes. I love romantic novels, they're my favourite. What's wrong with Nicholas Sparks?" Camila was really confused as to why Lauren would have a negative opinion on one of the most famous authors of their time.

"Well, first of all, he is a complete  narcissist ." Camila opened her mouth to say something in his defence, however Lauren pointed a finger up to demonstrate that she wasn't quite finished.

"A-a, let me finish. Second of all, he is sexist, which I honestly can't tolerate. But most importantly, he bashed To Kill a Mockingbird, which, FYI, is my favourite book of all time. So yeah, that's why I don't like Nicholas Sparks. He's way too overrated." Lauren finished her explanation with an eye roll.

"No, he isn't!" protested Camila.

"Yes! Yes he is!" replied Lauren.

"No! He is not!" said Camila while crossing  her arms.

"Oh, yes, yes and yes! He totally is!" By this point both of them were shouting. Camila is normally a very timid person, however, she doesn't appreciate people making fun of her interests. Lauren's constant smug smile just further fuelled  her anger, and she decided to make a bold, and very not thought-out move. She pushed Lauren, who ended up stumbling backwards and clashing into a shelf full of  science -fiction classics.

Camila immediately regretted her actions, and ran to Lauren to offer her a hand. The green-eyed girl seemed very surprised by everything that escalated in the last 20 seconds. Nevertheless, she took Camila's hand and rose to her feet. Camila opened her mouth to say something, when an elder ly lad y with glasses and a very stern look showed up next to them.

"You  have to leave the library now, ladies." She motioned to the exit with her head and kept her eyes fixated on both girls.

"That's okay, we can just come back to study tomorrow. I'm sorry for any inconveniences ma'am." Camila tried her best to be as polite as possible, since it was her fault that they got into this situation.

"That's not possible. You damaged library property and disturbed other people's learning. I'm afraid I have to ban you for at least two weeks." She had a sense of finality in her voice.

"Two weeks?! For knocking over a few books that no one was going to read anyway?" Lauren slightly rose her voice and stared the woman down. 

"Don't question it... Don't question it Lauren." Camila looked into Lauren's eyes for a few seconds. The dark haired girl huffed but decided to listen, and made her way to the exit. Camila gave one last smile to the elderly lady, who completely ignored her. After all, she  decided  it was time to join Lauren outside, thus she slowly started to move towards the exit as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed nevertheless! :D Thanks a lot for reading <3


	9. Chapter 9

As Camila exited the library,  the delicious breath of rain hit all her senses. The downpour stopped, and all it left behind was that heavenly smell and muddy poodles to remind everyone of it's presence. Camila noticed Lauren sitting on one of the steps, clearly waiting for her. 

"That was not how I expected today's studying to go." remarked Camila as she took a seat next to the green-eyed girl.

"Yeah, trust me, me neither. But that's alright, I like people who can surprise me." Camila saw the side of her mouth curve up into a smile.

"Oh, I surprised you? Please elaborate." 

"I never took you for a violent one." stated Lauren.

"I am not! I just-… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got a tiny bit carried away." protested Camila. Lauren stayed silent and stared ahead.

"I will make it up to you. It's my fault that you had to stop studying, so how about you come to my dorm and we can finish there? My roommate  should be out for almost the entire day anyway."

"Woah, I would've thought you'd ask me to coffee before inviting me back to your place. But whatever floats your boat." replied Lauren rather suggestively. Camila just blushed and rolled her eyes to try and play off her nervousness. She got up from the steps and motioned for Lauren to do the same. They then silently made their way to Camila's car. 

Once they were on their way to Camila's dorm, she spoke up. 

"I would turn the radio on, but I wouldn't want you to make fun of my music taste as well."

"Ha-ha. Okay, I get it. I'm sorry too. It wasn't nice of me to pick on you like that.  But I  must admit, you shoving me in those  shelves  did a number on my back." replied Lauren, as she reached behind her neck to massage a sensitive spot. Camila let one hand go off of the wheel and placed her palm  flat on her forehead as she started to shake her head slightly side to side.

"I am so sorry. I let my anger get the best of me."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm the one who made you mad." insisted Lauren.

"Yes, yes it is. I have no idea what has gotten into me. My mind just went blank and then I pushed you and now you're hurt and I-"

"Camila, it's okay." Lauren interrupts her sternly. She reaches her hand out and grabs Camila's that's resting on the gearshift. Camila looks down at it in surprise, but before her mind and body could react to the touch, Lauren places her hand back on her own thighs. 

"Besides, it's nothing a little ice and a massage can’t fix." 

"Oh, I know this really good massage place just down my road, if you want we could-" Lauren stopped Camila's rant by releasing a quiet  chuckle.

"Actually, I thought you might want to massage me yourself. Since you're oh-so-sorry that you pushed me."

"You want me to massage  your back?" All of a sudden, Camila's mind goes  blank.

"Well, you don't have to. It was just a suggestion." answered Lauren,  a  hint of disappointment apparent in her voice.

"No, no! I'd love to... massag e you. Your back, I mean." Camila was embarrassed by her own eagerness. "It's the least I can do anyway." 

"Yeah?" Lauren was smirking once again. Camila glanced at her, then back on the road. She nodded and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. 

\--

It didn't take long for them to reach Camila's University. After parking the car, they got their books and made their way to the girl's dorm. Upon their arrival, Camila took Lauren's books and placed it on her shelf for the time being.

"So, do you want to study first or...?" Camila had her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, awkw ardly swaying side to side.

"I thought  we might want to get that massage you promised out of the way first. That way I could study without being in pain." suggested Lauren.

"Oh okay, that makes sense. Let's do this then." says the brunette, awkwardly clapping her hands together.

Lauren quirks up a perfectly shaped eyebrow before asking, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I will need you to take your hoodie off." 

"You mean your hoodie?" chuckles Lauren, but she does as she's told. In one swift motion, she removes Camila's hoodie, and the brown-eyed girl had the pleasure to see a peak of her stomach when she was stretching. Now, she's left in her black tank top.

Camila was about to give her further instructions, when Lauren reaches for the  hem  of her tank top and throws it next to the hoodie she's taken off. Camila's eyes widen at the sight in front of her, and she's sure that if she stares any longer her eyes might pop out from their place. She looks up at Lauren, both confused and oddly turned on, searching the green eyes for an explanation.

"I figured, it would be much more comfortable for both of us if you could massage me without any extra layers." After that's said, she turns around and makes her way to the girl's bed , like nothing major happened . Camila has the chance to admire her back, licking her lips at the sight of Lauren's raven black bra.

Lauren lays down on her stomach, and places her arms  either side of herself. Camila walks towards her but stops at the side of her bed. She has no idea where she's supposed to sit that won't be extremely awkward. She can't just sit on Lauren. Or could she? I mean, it was Lauren who suggested this massage in the first place, and it was her who took almost all her clothing off without even blinking. Camila shakes her head sligh tly , and decides against sitting on Lauren. Rather than that, she kneels next to Lauren's left side on the bed. She looks at the green-eyed girl's back, and she finds herself rather entranced. Her skin seems so toned and delicate. A few seconds go by like this, when Lauren turns her head sideways and speaks up.

"Listen, you don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable or anything. That wasn't my inte ntion  at all." 

"No, no, it's okay. I just zoned out a bit." Camila smiles and shakes her head slightly. Lauren lays her head back down on the pillows, near the headboard.  Camila once again glances down at the  Latina  laying on her stomach, and  internally  wishes to be able to finish this without any awkwardness. 

She bites her lip, thinking ' _ now or never _ ' and slowly moves her hands onto Lauren's shoulders. Her skin is softer than she expected, and Lauren's muscles tense under Camila's touch. 

"Try to relax." Camila instructs gently. She can feel the tension gradually washing out of Lauren's body as the girl slowly releases a sigh. She moves down from her shoulders to the middle of the girl's back, but it's quite difficult for her to get the right angle due to the back of Lauren's bra. She  attempts  to work around it, but it seems useless. 

"Do you mind if I...  uhm ..." It seemed like Lauren knew exactly what the girl was trying to say, and she reached behind her back without getting up to unhook her bra. She seemed to be struggling though, although Camila was positive that the girl was only messing with her.

"Could you help me out a bit?" m uffled Lauren with her face still between the pillows.

Camila swallowed the lump in her throat, and reached forward to unhook Lauren's bra with one swift motion. She waited a few seconds to admire the green-eyed girl's now completely bare back, before reaching down once again and continuing her previous task. 

As she moved further down Lauren's body, she felt her own legs getting numb due to her position on the bed. She decided to take a bold move and swung one leg over Lauren's side, thus initially straddling her upper thighs. Lauren said nothing; she stayed completely silent, eyes screwed shut as Camila started to massage her lower back. She began to roll her fingers upwards, over the length of Lauren's spine and then her hips. However, much to her horror, as she moved up the girl's hips her fingertips slightly brushed against the side of Lauren's breasts. 

She immediately jerks her hands backwards, and slowly raises her eyes, expecting to see Lauren glaring at her, however, the only thing that changed is a slight smile on Lauren's face. Camila considers apologising, but decides against it. Perhaps Lauren hasn't even noticed. Hell, maybe she made it all up in her head. There was certainly no need to call attention to it, and  make things potentially awkward.

However, as Camila moves back to Lauren's back, she catches herself doing it a second time. She thinks she heard the tiniest of moans escape Lauren's lips, but she chose to ignore it. She continues her previous actions, swearing that she won't touch Lauren there again. That is, until she does it a third time, now much more firmly than before.

Lauren lets out a small, audible gasp, her fists clenching at the covers. Upon seeing this, Camila is sure that Lauren has noticed, thus she moves her hands away sharply and jolts up from the bed. 

"I uh- I just remembered that I-  uhm .. I have to go and pick my  roommate  up so... We should study  some other time." Camila has her eyes on the floor, not daring to look into Lauren's eyes who's now covering herself with a blanket. 

"Yeah, okay. Sure. I'll leave my number and you can let me know whenever you're free." Lauren's voice is soft, there is no anger or disgust evident in it whatsoever. When she doesn't move from the bed, Camila gets confused, until she notices her tank top on the floor. 

"Oh..." She reaches down and passes it to the girl, who pulls it on quickly and asks the  brunette if she can put on her hoodie. Camila nods.

They make their way to Camila's car, and the ride to Lauren's apartment passes in silence, neither of them daring to talk about what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

As Lauren enters her apartment, she throws her house keys on the desk and lays down on the couch, making sure her shoes don't touch it; she wouldn't want Ally to go on rage mode right now. She covers her eyes with the back of her hand and let's out a sigh she's been holding for a while.

"Shit..." she mumbles under her breath as she sits up to get her phone from her jean's pocket. She dials a  number and waits .

"Hello?" speaks the familiar voice after a couple of rings.

"Maia, are you home? I need my car back." asks Lauren, clearly quite desperate to get her car.

"What's the hurry?" Maia didn't seem to detect the despair in Lauren's voice.

"I just need it okay? Asap." snapped the green-eyed girl.

"Okay jeez, sorry." Lauren could almost see the girl's eye roll on the other end of the line. 

"Come and get it yourself, it's a 5 minute walk. At least that way you can explain what's going on between you and that Camila girl." dictated Maia, and before Lauren could reply, she hu ng up the phone. 

Lauren got up once again, ex ited her apartment and slowly but surely made her way to Maia's road. She tried to rid her thoughts of Camila's warm fingers on her skin, the feel of her inner thighs straddling her, the way her fingertips rolled up her spine and hips, barely grazing the side of her breasts and the feeling of her skin being on fire from a simple touch. However, it seemed quite hopeless. 

As she reached Maia's house, she rang the door bell and waited. A couple of seconds later the girl opened the door and motioned for her to enter. Lauren walked in and stood in the living room, waiting for Maia to join her. 

"What, you won't even sit down for a minute?" asked Maia while she moved to sit on her black leather couch, patting the space next to her to signal for Lauren to take a seat.

"I really don't have time for this right now, I need my car." sighed Lauren, although she knew that this was completely useless, Maia always gets what she wants.

"Why the hell do you need it so desperately?" asked the other brunette. Her voice didn't sound annoyed or angry, it was curious if anything.

"I left my books in Camila's dorm, and without my books, I obviously can't finish my assignment by tomorrow, can I?" Lauren was normally a very calm person, however, Maia's constant questions and Camila's previous actions left her mind completely overwhelmed.

"Oh... Okay. You should've said that in the first place." Maia obtained Lauren's keys from the back of her jeans and held it out in front of her. Lauren was about to snatch it when the girl pulled it back all of a sudden. 

"BUT... You have to promise me that you will call tonight and tell me all about your new crush." winked Maia as she threw the keys in the green-eyed girl's hand.

"I don’t... have a crush." blushed Lauren.

"Hah! You could've fooled me Jauregui, if it wasn't for you reddening face." mocked the brunette.

"Whatever, I'll call you later dumbass. And don't think I forgot about your little act today. There's no  way I could possibly make a move on Camila now, not that I want to or anything... I'm pretty sure she thinks we're an item." remarked Lauren .

"Sorry boo, but that was kind of the point. We have to make it believable, otherwise it will never work on the day."

"I still think this is a terrible idea, but  if it's the only way, then I'm glad to help." Lauren gave Maia a sympathetic smile and she was about to leave when the girl stopped her.

"There something we need to talk about. But not now. Go get your books and call me tonight." Lauren didn't push it; she just nodded and exited Maia's house. Her car was parked in front of the front porch. She got in, started the engine, and drove towards Camila's university.

She knew that their encounter is very likely to be  awkward, and if her assignment wasn't due the next day she would've waited. She thought about what she will say for the entire car ride, Lauren was almost never anxious about anything. She has known Camila for only a couple of days,  but the effect she has on her is truly amazing. 

Lauren pulls up in the university's car park and starts walking towards the building. As she reaches the row of dorms, it takes her a while to remember which one belongs to Camila. When she finally finds the door near the end of the corridor, she knocks once... twice … and a third time before the door finally opens and familiar hazel eyes lock with emerald green. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, and you might not know what's going on with Maia right now, but everything will make sense very soon, I promise.


End file.
